1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-blast explosive compositions containing a particulate metal. In particular, the present invention relates to explosives containing a metal, such as aluminum, wherein the metal fully participates in the detonation of said explosive fully manifesting the energy into fully useable metal pushing energy suitable for shaped charges, explosively formed penetrators, fragmentation warheads, enhanced blast warheads, multipurpose warheads, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Explosive molding powders are known in the art and are used in various types of ordnance, such as grenades, land mines, missile warheads, and demolition explosives. The explosive molding powder is castable, extrudable or pressable into a desired shape for use in the ordnance. Typically, metals such as Al, Mg, B, are added to the explosive to increase blast energy and total energy.
One problem with adding aluminum or other metals to explosive molding powders is that, although total energy increases, most of the energy derived from the added metal is typically wasted as thermal energy. Relative to the time domain of the energy released from the typical energetic filler, such as a nitramine like RDX, HMX, CL-20, or other organic energetic compounds such as PETN, TATB, etc., the energy from the metal is released later. Therefore, addition of aluminum or other metals is not practical for applications requiring very high metal pushing/acceleration performance such as, a shaped charge, explosively formed penetrator, or high performing fragmentation warhead.
Recently, there has been interest in understanding the role of fine (less than 10 microns) and ultra fine (nanometric) aluminum and other metals in high explosives. It has been theorized by many that very fine particles of aluminum, mainly nanometric aluminum, or other metals may react in the relevant time domain of the detonation reaction and contribute substantially to the metal pushing performance property of the explosive. However, although under investigation by the energetic materials community, this effect has not been reported or reduced to practice.
It is, therefore desirable to demonstrate and provide an aluminized explosive where the aluminum fully reacts in the early time of detonation and substantially contributes to the metal pushing energy of the explosive formulation. This would allow for a higher performance explosive suitable for use in shaped charge and EFP warheads, multimode warheads, multipurpose warheads, fragmentation warheads, and other applications desiring high performance and/or high blast. A warhead could be designed that takes advantage of both the extra metal pushing energy and blast energy. Furthermore, having less explosive filler in the formulation may improve impact, thermal, and shock sensitivity properties with improved performance. This would be a significant contribution since these properties are usually diametrically opposed.